realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Archon
The Hierarchy of Mount Celestia: (The following is adapted from Alex Robert's Crown Archons article, from Li Po, from Children of Fire, from In Nomine, and from the Nephilim game, among other more traditional sources, by Lane Ripley of Worms) Inhabitants of Rempha, City of the Sands of Time Angels of the Seasons Spring Governing archon: Spugliguel (head of the sign of spring) Serving archons: Amatiel, Caracasa, Core, Commissoros Summer Governing archon: Tubiel (head of the sign of summer) Serving archons: Gargatel, Gaviel, Tariel Autumn Governing archon: Torquaret (head of the sign of autumn) Serving archons: Tarquam, Guabarel Winter Governing archon: Attarib (head of the sign of winter) Serving archons: Amabael, Cetarari (Ctarari) Angels of the Months Cambiel, Barchiel, Malahidael, Asmodel, Ambriel, Muriel, Verchiel, Hamaliel, Zuriel, Barbiel, Advachiel, Hanael Angels of the Hours Lunia: Gabriel Mercuria: Raphael Venya: Anael (Anahel) Solaria: Michael Mertion: Sammael or Sandalphon Jovar: Sachiel (Zebul in the day and Sabath at night) Chronia: Cassiel First Order: Being Closest to the Powers Solars, called Seraphim, "the fiery spirits" usually pictured with six wings and flames; they constantly sing the Powers' praises and regulate the Seven Heavens. Their powers are grand, their duties overwhelming. They seldom interfere with mankind, only venturing to the material world under the direst of circumstances. While on Earth their presence can easily be felt by all celestials in the vicinity. For these celestials, lesser angels and minor abominations can be dispatched at a whim. The Seraphim have the broadest of duties. They govern the most important aspects of existence. It is said that an individual solar looks after each planetary system on the Material Plane. Under them, a myriad of lesser angels, illuminated by these four, carry out their orders. Examples include Brachiel, Nathaniel, Uriel, Misrael, Donathiel, Brahmi, Uzziel, Xerona, Arithiel, and Bitternut. Eternals are Seraphim who seldom leave the thrones of the Powers, although a ring of them is said to sing in the city of Yetsirah. They are brought into combat in only the gravest of missions. Planetars, called Cherubim, depicted with multi-eyed peacock's feathers to symbolize their all-knowing character; they include Esoliel, Jerowan, and Nikolai. These creatures constitute the second rank of angels in the celestial hierarchy. Those of this choir are revered by the archons as both the greatest of Heaven’s guards and the bearers of knowledge and wisdom. Their trips to the material realm, while more common than the Seraphim, are meager as compared to the lesser ranks of angels. They are very aware of how their presence on Earth effects the children of clay. Most humans would cower or run if they caught sight of one these holy monstrosities. So they keep to the seven heavens except on missions of great import. Each planet in a cosmology has a planetar to look after it, however. Lunars: The Lunars are similar to planetars, but they minister over the discipline of psionics. Lunars are recruited from members of the order of Virtues known as Contemplative Devas. Throne Archons are the administrators, judges, and ministers of Mount Celestia, ruling cities and nations there; includes Camael, Jophiel, Abdiel, Metatron, Penemue, and Japhkiel. Tomes: The order of Thrones is ruled by the Tome Archons or Libramar, who each rule an entire layer. Zaphkiel, the tome archon of mysteries whose symbol is the Ass, rules Chronia. Sealtiel, whose symbol is the dog, rules Jovar. Raziel, the tome archon of battles whose symbol is the Bear, rules Mertion. Pistis Sophia, the archon of wisdom whose symbol is the Eagle, rules Solania. Erathaol, whose symbol is the Dragon, rules Venya; Domiel, whose symbol is the Ox, rules Mercuria; and Barachiel, whose symbol is the Lion, rules Lunia. Second Order: Being Composed of the Priest-Princes of the Courts of the Heavens Sword Archons or dominations are the greatest of the archonic messengers and warriors; includes Zadkiel (Angel of Mercy), Zachriel, Mupiel, Ithuriel, and Zephon. The sword archons regulate the lower orders in the name of the gods. These archons are the most powerful choir of the second triad. They have only two wings and are humanoid in appearance. To look upon one in its true form, however, is still a frightening experience. They are dreadful and mighty creatures. They are the supervisors of the second and third triads. It is their job to oversee all lesser angels, to assign them duties and tasks. For this reason, they are usually the highest choir lesser angels deal with on a regular basis. It is they who often illuminate the lower ranks. Their time is balanced between the children of fire and the children of clay. What dealings they have on the Material Plane, though, are usually of great importance and magnitude. Trifling with the lesser affairs of men is left to their underlings. Every country in the worlds has a Domination set to watch over it. These angels greatly influence their country’s demeanor and culture. Some of these angels, however, have fallen, being corrupted by the frailties of men. They set their lands on dark and misguided paths. Others, though, remain true to the goodness of the Almighty, striving to keep their charges on a noble course. Dominations are not perfect beings by any stretch of the imagination. They are by no means as incorruptible as the choirs of the first triad. Quite the opposite actually. Given a great deal of power, they sometimes begin to grow dangerously inflated egos and believe themselves to be more important than they should. This taste of power is mingled with the knowledge that they, according to the current system, can never progress to a higher rank, no matter how lofty their ambitions might be. The prince of the choir of Dominations is Zadkiel. He keeps a watchful eye over them, knowing that some of his brethren teeter on the verge of corruption. Arimrawthi also belong to the choir of Dominations. They are wingless and tremendous in size; they are considered to be righteous wrath incarnate. They are used but seldom. Hallowed Penitents are the mightiest of the Hallowed. They embody both forgiveness and just punishment - they are summoned by the lower orders to bring wayward mortals and celestials back to the true path of Good. They are also reckoned among the Dominations. Virtues are also known as devas. The power within them has become so great that it emanates from their being as a virtually blinding aura. This can be attributed to the fact that, unlike Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, and even Dominations, they have not been able to come to terms with their vast abilities. They are unable to mask their powers or curtail their presence. These great angels are often heroes to mortals, for they perform miracles like no others. They are sent to the Material Plane to complete the most daunting of tasks and to demonstrate without subtlety the power of the Almighty. Many of mankind’s greatest miracles have been performed by these children of fire, who can sometimes get a bit caught up in the extravagance of such deeds. Astral Devas prevent the fiends from taking over the world and keep the universe in balance; command the celestial armies in the constant battle with the "Sons of Darkness"; includes Raphael and Michael. Monadic Devas carry scepter and sword to symbolize the divine power over all creation; they are warriors of the Inner Planes and the Temporal Plane. Each carries a single Word which is forged and purified in the primal energy of the elements. Movanic Devas: The "brilliant" or "shining ones" are associated with acts of heroism on the Prime, leaders of trumpet archons. They represent humanity in its claims against the deities of good, and also sometimes act as accusers who test promising mortals from behind the scenes. This choir includes Haniel, Satanael and Mastema. Elemental Angels are Movanic or Monadic Devas set over one particular element, which they oversee on the Material or appropriate Inner Plane. They report to other Movanic or Monadic devas, as appropriate. Occasionally an Astral Deva will be transformed into an Elemental Angel to better operate in an element-dominant lower plane of existence. Contemplative Devas oversee the discipline of psionics, and its many manifestations throughout the planes. They report to Serosh, Prince of Crystal Understanding. Arcane Angels: This sub-choir was founded at the same time as the Contemplative Devas. They watch over magic throughout the planes. They, too, report to the crown archon Serosh. Warden Archons, also known as the powers or hafaza are greater guardians and watchers, watching the portals to the plane and keeping an eye from afar on the activities of the fiends and other dangerous spirits. One rules each of the 196 provinces of Celestia. Third Order: Being Constituted by the Ministering Angels Trumpet Archons, or principalities, are messengers to the Prime and guides of souls. Archons of resurrection of song, heralds of the Mount. Celestial beings closest to humans, they are the intermediaries between mortals and the Powers of Mount Celestia. They include Israfel, Nisroc, and Dumah. Principalities are the highest choir in the third triad. While their powers are slightly greater and their duties a bit broader, they are generally considered to be fairly equal to Bene Elohim. They do not command their lesser brethren. When not on mission, they normally dwell in Lunia. The Principalities spend most of their time in the material world. They are the ones who deal with the day to day conflicts that mankind faces in its ultimate struggle between good and evil. Principalities find themselves constantly battling between purity and corruption. Only the most obedient, persistent, and faithful among them can ascend to the second triad, though this does not guarantee their later loyalty. Most, however, fall far short of attaining this ascension. The prince of this choir is Israfel. He rules his subjects with a light hand, preferring to go about his own business and not mettle in the affairs of other Principalities. For this he is a well liked, if not well revered, leader. Israfel reports to the Lion of Lunia, Barachiel. The Choralia are also archons of song, and as such belong to the choir of Principalities. They are the greatest bards in the Heavens, the exalted incarnations of music itself. The Hallowed are judges of mortals and guides along the path of redemption. The hallowed judges are members of the choir of Principalities sent to pronounce the guilt or innocence of evildoers, and pronounce their sentences - including, in some cases, other celestials. Bene Elohim or agathinon are the elite warriors of the Heavens, promoted from einheriar and Hounds. An agathinon is always ready for battle. Warriors often face each other in endless cycles of "holy" wars. Bene Elohim also carry out solo missions to the material plane to aid mortals in their confrontations with evil. These instructions come down from the sword archons or, in the case of mortals of extreme courage and importance, from one of the gods themselves. This choir is led by Barbiel, an angel of the months. The bene ishim are specialized agathinon who use their shapeshifting powers to act as spies among the fiendish races. The hallowed witnesses, who exist to show creatures the evil in their souls, are also members of the choir of bene elohim. Hound Archons, or Ischim, know the paths both up and down the Mountain, though their preferred homes are Lunia and Mercuria. This, the lowest choir in the celestial hierarchy, is also the largest. At 215 million members, this choir contains more archons then all other choirs combined. Their duties, though small in comparison to the greater celestials, keep them constantly busy in the material world. Their powers are miniscule when compared with the highest choirs, but considerable when compared to the abilities of mortal men. These are faltering beings that have not and may never comprehend the nature of grace. They are individualistic and often egocentric. Only a small fraction of them will ever rise to a higher rank. Many more will lose all grace and walk the earth eternally separated from God. Their leader is Pheleg, who is, in fact, not a Hound but an agathinon. It was felt that the burden of ruling so many needed to be placed on one who was more powerful than his subjects. For this reason Pheleg, who is often overbearing and sometimes downright ruthless, was a perfect choice for the position. Though he is generally liked by his equals and elders, his subjects do nothing less than despise him. The hallowed accusers are the least powerful of the Hallowed. They are the first step on the road to redemption. Other groups Noctrals are sentient owls of wisdom. They were created by the Tome Archons (at the suggestion of Pista Sophia) to aid them and the entire choir of Thrones in their deliberations. If they go too long without giving advice, they begin to weaken and wither; as a result, they often seek out unlikely companions to enlighten. The owl archons are lesser versions of noctrals used as messengers and watchmen throughout the Heavens. Zoveri are the guardians of the Silver Sea, and the protectors of travelers who lose themselves in its expanse. They worship the Zehrapushu, golden squidlike creatures with a communal god-brain who they believe to be fragments of the fallen celestial from whose substance they were all made. Tied as they are to the waters of Lunia, Zoveri petitioners do not rise to higher layers of the Mount; instead, their glowing souls are escorted by the zehrapushu to depths unknown - or some say, to the stars themselves, or the reflections of stars. Perhaps the stars in Lunia's sky are only reflections of the true stars, the souls of the zoveri in Lunia's sea. Shedu are protectors. They are led by the greatest of their kind, and rule the city of Heart's Faith in Lunia. Lammasu look like lions. They are led in the Seven Heavens by the Celestial Lammasu, who are as mighty as cherubim. Shedu and Lammasu may have been part of the celestial hierarchy at one point, but are now independent. Phoenixes, seven in number, dwell in holy Yetsirah. Einherjar are warrior-petitioners, promoted from Lantern archons. They either ascend through the Einheriar ranks and become Agathina or are retired from active duty and become hound archons. They include the ranks of paladriel, or spirit-paladins, and the ascendent saints, who generally outrank common martyrs. Contemplatives are petitioners. Instead of acting as rulers and guardians of the Mount as the Archons do, they spend their time in communities like those mortals have meditating on the laws and virtues of the plane. Lantern Archons are souls new to the Mount. They are promoted to hounds, einheriar, or the Contemplative, or sent to the Material Plane as fylgars and aryths. Aryths and fylgars are familiars granted to worthy mortal users of magic. On the Mount, they are made from lantern archons. Aryths are also created on other planes of good, while fylgars are created on other planes of law. Category:Outsiders